Automatic transmissions in which engagement/disengagement of a clutch and shifting of a gear speed position are automatically conducted by an actuator have been known. In such automatic transmissions, various contrivances are adopted so that appropriate clutch control is made not only at the time of normal gear shifting but also at other times.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-74917 discloses a configuration in which a clutch is kept engaged during parking of the vehicle in an in-gear condition with a predetermined gear speed selected, and, upon a gear shift to a neutral state after throwing-in of a power supply of the vehicle, the clutch is disengaged so as to enable the engine to be started.